Cinccino Love Stories 3 Winter Romance
by Wish counselor
Summary: The finale of the CLS trilogy has arrive. Winter has finally arrive for the couple. Living on a burrow under Remy's hut, the three ladies coincidentally have the same heat period in the winter season. As the lucky male, he helps them all out. For the mothers, their relationship towards each others is now more than just best friends. They are a very important piece to each other


**Author's note:** This is it! The last of the trilogy of my Cinccino Love Stories Series. This series was originally a two part one shot before. But this last one is a massive revision and rework of the past latter. So WARNING! This also has MA content of sex in here. This chapter happens to be the most complicated and somehow more detailed expression on the various acts of sexual intimacy here. It was supposed to be posted during Christmas. Due to the complexity of the MA scenes below, I struggles to figure it out. I tried to check of furaffinity for possible anatomy designs for a Lilligant's reproductive organs, I end end seeing most as rather basic. I ended up doing a completely new interpretation of Lilligant breeding anatomy by creating my own with that is established by the kinky artists of the poke community. I hope you enjoy this finale of CLS. So for ZYXA12-ReBornX7 who has ben supporting the revival of these early stories and liked my early works, the wait is over.

 **Warning:** Rating M - MA. Not for readers that are sensitive to themes of breeding and sex.

* * *

Autumn has passed for winter comes in. Personally, back in the summer season, everything else in life is just a fine time of living. As our friendship grew to something deeper, both of us had days where we have had a hard time sharing our deeper feelings and thoughts to each other. Yet feeling these strange close feelings, neither of us couldn't stay away from each other for a long while. Since she's bigger than me, it saddens me that I couldn't play the games I used to play a lot with Tilie when she was a Petilil. We still enjoy each other's company, perhaps a bit more enjoyable by just being together walking and exploring around the forests near the human stone bridge. Both of us get to hang with our meemas that oddly becomes more intimate with each other. Sometimes, I had this inner feeling that our parents might have had been more than best friends. Once the autumn season began, both of us finally express our inner feelings and troubles to each other as to becoming parents: a couple.

Meema and Miss Lilligant had a talk with each other about both of us as the winter season approaches. Simply, our moms declared Tilie and me as young fitting mates. Both of us react with a big surprise filled with joy for that afternoon. This is where our mothers play a big role in my circle of family. I still remember the day when a swarm of carnivines invaded our little village out of desperation for winter supplies. They look for anything that is meaty for them to stock up. It just so happens that I and meema belong to those meat eating pokemons food list. Their battling was surprisingly formal for their invasion. The only thing they ask is to bring their two best fighters along with ours. If our duo wins, they leave us be with us giving them a few berries. Otherwise, they could had raided us and become just fresh meat for those scary things. My meema and Tilie's Meema fought hard against those carnivores. When my mom falls down first, I thought that we were done for. This got her very angry and beaten not just their two best fighter, but gravely injured the rest of the carnivine pack. It both scares me and awes me as to how strong Tilie's mom was. The biggest revelation for the two of us was when my meema gets a kiss in the lips by Tilie's meema. We thought that an act of mateship and intimacy was only for couple with the opposite gender. Both of our moms broke that rule. That has to have meaning a lot for Tilie and me.

Yet tonight inside our burrow dug below my hut big enough for us four pokémon to be sheltered for the winter with plenty of berries stored for winter, and stacks of stones and wood for us to create our little campfire. Just before we seal the entrance, Tilie's mom whispers to me to be ready for a fragrant heat. Here I am with mom teaching me about the pidgeys and the beedrills of what Tilie and I did back then. It flatters me in the middle of my enlightenment. Hey, at least now I know where babies come from. The only thing that prevents me from giving her a baby is that my spunk is still being developed. All of these things they show to us stiffens my penis and making Tilie's inner muscles excrete more of her sweet liquid. While my mate already plays with her meema, my mom also shows me the anatomy of her vagina with the help of my paws to open it up. Wonder boils up in me when she tells me that opening her vagina by my paw is me looking inside of where I came from. Yet something feels missing from what meema taught me just now as I let my paw off of her vaginal hole. "Meema. Who is your mate before Miss Lilligant? Where is he?"

In an instant as I await meema's answer, her smile disappears as I look at her staring on the ground sobbing as if she's just as small as me. With my smile just going away as well, I wonder in pain as to why she isn't answering my question for a while as I let go of her hole and look at her face. "Cinna. Your son is right. As a woman myself, it is impossible for me to make you give birth. Rather, the one whom you loved before me. It is time for him to know the truth." Miss Ellie, as she calls herself now, tells that to my meema.

With one deep breath, meema says, "Remy. Your true papa saved us. But, he couldn't come back for you." It is when I look at mama's face that hurts me a lot: meema is crying. Before I realize what we are talking about, I'm crying like a baby for a long while as we hug each other slowly letting our sadness finish us. When I ask on what happened to my papa, she insists me to follow her to the nearby river near the stone bridge with the human houses. Just as I'm about to ask my mate, she just passes a nod for me to hang out with my mom. Since most of the humans are sleeping inside their cubic tree holes by now, the neighboring Lapras come out singing on the river this night of winter.

Looking at meema, she must be thinking something important. Feeling her paw rubbing the back of my head, she says, "Son, I think you deserve the whole truth. You see, I was raised by a human boy years ago as a companion. I'm not that much of a battler like the human trainer battles you and Tilie see near the bridge. I'm just a pet companion to your father for a long time…" she goes on for a long while telling me how my papa saved us from a mean chandy ghosty costing his very own life before Miss Ellie gave her a home. Yet after I mourn in loneliness once again, meema eases me with surprise once she told me how my papa had sex with mama in the most unbelievable and sweet way that only Arceus could even do. Yet in the end, I just believe in her without a word. Even if some part of me makes me wonder if I was my papa reborn, I still see myself as meema's Remy the minccino who is lucky enough to have Tilie, a true best friend, as a mate.

"So mama, is our home village built by your own paws?" I ask.

"With help from the resident pokemon, our home is for me to fulfill his wish. For you, my lovely son." As we watch the night sky, our own body warmth eases us from the pain we just had. As meema wraps her scarf around us, we feel like a complete family as if my papa's soul is embracing me with his presence. "In a strange way, Miss Ellie reminds me a bit of my original mate before you were born. Perhaps that is why it is not just me that fell in love with her, but she loved me deeply as much as she loves you two. With the four of us living together right now, that makes you and Tilie the children, me as the mother figure, and Miss Ellie the semi-father figure. Let us go back to the burrow … son." Hence we make a walk back to our snow covered hut.

After returning home laying on our big leafy hay bed under the burrow, mama puts me in the middle of our bed laid down. This time, a fragrant scent looms all over our burrow. "Mama, am I really doing this to all of you?"

"I know that this day will come. Papa told me that when you have formed a strong bond with the girl you desire, I shall train you on how to please a girl sexually." Sexy as her voice can be, she rubs her wonderful body at me. My little penis feels something opening and stretching from mama. It can be no other than her vagina rubbing at me just trying to put me inside her.

"Remy, seeing your meema play our intimate game with you heats up my face. All three of us girls are boiling out hot on our special bodies." Seeing Miss Ellie point her paws both to me and my love, I still cannot get what she is telling me in this cold season.

"Uuuhhmmm. Tilie. I-I-" my penis steadily stiffens from my meema's fur rubbing on me.

"It is ok Remy! All three of us are going to be your mates!" hearing Tilie happily share that is something I struggle to grasp. During the summer, she told that she only wanted him to only have sex with her. However, I heard her talking to Miss Ellie on something about our families. But what really changed her view on her belief?

"Being the only male in this burrow in our state of heat, we are looking to have you cure it. Your mate gets to see you improve on your vaginal sex performance. Don't worry though young man. You get to see her learn from me on how she can get better at this new playtime you two." Seeing Miss Ellie rub Tilie's pussy with her little feet while my mate mewls out her squeaks of pleasure turns me on.

* * *

The minccino's face turns as red as tamato berries that elicits a moan in the middle of Cinna's cute little moan when his mom's vagina wraps around his penis. She inserts his penis all the way inside of her boiling vagina as both normal-type pokémon cry out in bliss. "Tonight's lesson is how you can use tail slap consecutively whenever you have sex."

Turning his head to the left, he sees his mate also laying down looking at his face directly, "Am I gonna hit Tilie with tail slap while I'm having sex with her?" the minccino sees his partner' blush darken a bit.

"No son. Your performance whenever you use tail slap five times during a fight can be transferred whenever you hump someone during sex: like what you were doing with Tilie nights ago." As she lifts her belly, only the tip of his penis stays inside her vagina. "As a boy or a young male, you need to be sure that you and your partner are comfortable with each other while you dive your penis inside their vagina. It is either the girl that does the pushing your penis inside her, or you penetrating your partner's vagina with your penis. Both give pleasure to both parties. Just tell me how it feels once I hump on you."

While the chinchillas are having their intimate learning moments, in the same time Remy and Cinna play with the pidgeys and combees of sex, the two plant ladies have an intimate lesson of their own, "Oh my. Did he really try to munch on your inner pussy?" Ellie' curiosity fascinates the boldness of her daughter's mate. "Show me how tight your big vagina can be sweetie." Being next to the two smaller pokémon, Ellie inserts one of her leafy arms inside her daughter's fleshy birth canal. Twisting and circling it around, Tilie meeps out of her mom's somewhat rough rubbing. "If you are going to please a little pokémon like Remy, you need to transfer your sweet scent to the juices of your vagina."

"Ahhh … is that –oohhh- even possible? What would that –aaahhh- do to improve our sex relationship?" the younger Lilligant ponders about the extra participation her meema suggests. While moaning out close to her mate's head, her vagina prematurely excretes its juices. With Miss Elie's arm coated with it, the mother lilligant approaches the little mammal and sets its coated arm close to Remy's mouth. "Can you clean my paw little one? Your mate wants you to taste her juice again. Tell me if you feel any different."

Enjoying the slow humps of his meema, the minccino licks Ellie's paw for the taste of Tilie's vaginal juices stay the same as something sweet. "She tastes good. But I don't feel different. Just enjoying meema's pussy." Clinging his feet around his mom's feet, he humps a bit harder on her hips.

With that evaluation in mind, Ellie calls her daughter to her attention. "While your body can allure them to having sex with you, even if they do it, most males just make their release happen once. Twice at times. We have a way for males to increase their sex performance without using Attract."

Tilie calls out her mother, "Ohhh! How?"

"Remember what I taught you on releasing your sweet scent with your pussy? That is just the basic. Time to make yourself edible to make your mates mate you in a frenzy. Why don't you sit just above Remy's head?" as Tilie positions her pussy close to her mate's face, Ellie does the same to her special someone. "Mind if we join your fun lass?" Cinna's once white cheeks start to turn pink on the seducing voice and view of her partner's vagina touching her ears. Passing out a nod, Ellie slowly breathes in while using Growth to momentarily increase her body size. With the older Lilligant's paws holding onto the cinccino's head, she pushes it inside her thicker vagina until her partner's hands get stuck in as well.

"Miss Ellie, am I done playing with meema?" the young soon-to-be-father minccino stops humping his hips as he pulls his limping penis out.

"Just watch me, you young couple. Hey partner, could you rub my girlhood?" requiring no vocal response, Cinna rubs her mate's unique birth canal with her ears and paws. As the older grass types moans out lightly. Lifting one of her inner legs, she lays it on top of her thicker vaginal muscle where her smaller girlfriend is playing around her private body. Spraying her Sweet scent inside and outside of her thicker vaginal flesh, her muscles soften, "Aaahhh! That feels good Cinna. I'm sorry if my body is trying to hug you so tight. That naughty pussy of mine, please 'eat it' for me." The emphasis on the action startles the rest of the non-carnivorous participants. They know that they are herbivorous in diet, not meat eaters.

"Meema, why are you telling Remy's mom to eat your vagina? You mean actually eating it? Not licking it?" for the mammalian mother, Tilie's question is exactly what she wants her partner to clarify.

"Wanna get warmer and more intimate you two? Sweetie, just do it for me." Since she trusts her mate's know how, Cinna bites the lump of flesh that is close to her face. Immediately, juices start to excrete out of the muscle she bit. While her sweet scent mildly makes her body feel erotic, the juice's sweet and savory taste boils up her body to a new level or warmth. However, her heated pussy begins to boil so hot that her own pussy immediately triggers her own vaginal orgasm. While her bigger partner's vaginal muscles do not excrete its juices around her, all of those juices directly flow as to where Cinna's mouth is biting and suckling the swelling muscle, "See that Tilie? I have my orgasm, she drinks it directly. But watch my mate's girlhood. Ain't she just so hot?" seeing the two children heavily blush under her impressive performance gives her more confidence as to what their group can do for this winter.

"Wow! Let us try it Tilie!" eager to try out ththis new way of having sex, Remy plunges his little head back to his mate's familiar fleshy hut until he nearly inserts his entire self. Only bits of his lower body and his erect penis stick out of the vagina throbbing in response to the Sweet Scent of vaginal pecha berry fragrance. Once the younger lilligant brings a small chunk of vagina muscle close to the minccino's mouth, he immediately starts to suck out the juice in it paired with the strongest munches he can do.

"AAAHHH! REMY! YOU ARE EATING ME! So painful yet so … good!" approaching closer to her meema, Tilie touches Miss Ellie's feet with her own four yellow feet while inserting her partner's penis back into Cinna's wet pussy. With the two chinchillas connected, their humps become needy. What's more is that both Lilligants join the fun in their intimate way by runbbing their outer pussies out of one another slowly. Having their clits and flesh can please their sexual urges, having both a minccino and a cinccino biting and chewing on their pussies while the two of them are going wild on their sexual intercourse, triples the sensitivity that their bodies are receiving by now.

Even though both normal types notice that their bodies are bound by fleshy knots coming from the grass type vaginas that grow like plants, they enjoy the little restraint and control that they get throughout humping at each other's hips. Some minutes later, as the two chinchillas approach their orgasms, both the mother and daughter lilligants just began to rub their pussies, along with their mates, more intensely. As Remy releases his first batch of sperm inside his meema, Cinna finally gets relief to have her winter heat douse off. In the same time as that happens, both plant pokémon lose some control of their thicker vagina muscles releasing some of their pussy juices around the pink flesh instead of the muscle where their friends' mouths are. So all four pokemon stay their lying on each other's sore bodies.

To both chinchillas, the amount of biting and tasting of their corresponding mate's pussies leaves a mark. In Tilie's pussy, the minccino somehow gets to rip out a tiny chunk of his mate's pussy muscles, _"You know, meat is not my thing. But her flesh tastes too berry-like. Maybe she is right about me being her predator."_ As he finishes chewing on his unique meal, his feet end up feeling a bit numb once the muscle knots let his body loose. On Cinna's side, the vaginal muscle Ellie sets for her to suckle, she does not exactly rip it off for her to chew and eat. It leaves a fair swelling on the bitten muscle however.

Just as the minccino is about to fall asleep due to the warmth of Tilie's inner flesh, _"Leave the rest to me my boy..."_ hearing a somewhat faint male voice, Remy's tired body seems to move on its own. As he pushes himself out of his warm compartment, he ends up pushing both he and his meema further inside Miss Ellie's pussy.

"Meema. Thank you. I want to finish this now. Tilie will have all of me after your partner." Staring at those black determined eyes, Cinna lets her child climb over her body in order to reach Miss Ellie's inner body.

While the two little pokémon crawl, Ellie feels their smooth fur rubbing her insides clean. Their presence within her body brings back past memories when she had her previous labor. Of the ten eggs she bore out from her womb, only one decided to stay with her upon reaching the age of five when the rest leave her nest. Since her pre-evolution could only live as long as the average minccino lifespan of 20 years average, her current lifespan is multiplied by four times. The moment her species reaches its full form, they can begin reproduction by whichever male gets to breed with them. This new moment invigorates her once stale life to enjoy the remaining 50 years that her species gets to live to the fullest. As her two friends get closer to her real vagina, she rests her back vertically on the walls of the burrow. For now, her daughter stays on the ground to give herself some rest.

Once Remy gets out of the thick muscle, he smells an exotic scent coming from his mate's meema's eager pussy. "Come on now you two. Don't make me wait." Once the cinccino joins in, she gazes at the beauty of her mate's inner body. With the little one setting his feet on the hips and hilting his penis inside Ellie's pussy, he starts to thrust his hips quickly out of desire to please his real mate for he finds this moment as a little chore.

Easily getting turn on by her son's frenzy romping, she rests her back just above Ellie's pussy while presenting her pussy in front of her son. With no need for words, Remy opens his mouth and starts sucking out the juices from her meema's sweet flesh. Due to the fast pace of the sex all three participants release their juices to their destination. Ellie's juices coat Remy's penis while he lets his sperm juices loose inside Tilie's meema's womb and drinks Cinna's delicious juice made by her body that gave birth to him. As her child pulls out his delicate penis and begins his crawl back towards his mate, her new partner-for-life deserves her touch as well. "Hehehehe. Sorry to keep you waiting Ellie." Pressing her pussy lips next to Ellie's smaller vagina connecting to her cervix and womb, she makes sure that both of their little nubs of flesh get to caress each other's flesh

While the two mothers are going at their bonding, the little minccino already reaches halfway of Tilie's big vaginal muscle. Since Tilie can feel his furry presence inside her body, she untangles her yellow feet from her mother's feet to rest her back on the burrow walls. "Little cleaner, mommy Tilie here is in her first winter heat. Please fill it with your juicy juice." Parting out her leaf gown with her paws, her special friend comes out of her thick muscle watching in anticipation.

Returning to his new living playground, he looks to have his own little fun. He rests the tip of his dick on the smaller pussy and rubs it only on the lips. Hearing her moan out mixed with her own whining triggers the leaves around him and the smaller vagina to release another Sweet Scent that is making his semi-limp penis into a somewhat stiffer dick once again. "Aaaawwwww. Remy, stop teasing me already! Just stick it inside me!" he looks upward to her annoyed face just to remove his playful smile. Tapping the thick vagina muscle with his left paw, he opens his mouth and points it with his other paw."Really now? You want to eat more of my fleshy muscle? It already stings that you bite me hard, but ripping it is a bit too much for me. Why should I let you eat more of me?" he tells his mate that her thick pussy muscles taste like her pecha berries, and that her muscles stimulates his penis to become durable for a long bed time breeding. After a moment of considering and groaning, Tilie uses her inner white legs to push her thick vagina muscle closer to Remy. "If our winter breeding will give me at least 5 eggs, I am fine enduring a bit of pain."

With his requests granted he inserts his dick inside his cock-sleeve, "Uhhh, about your little parts of pain, I'm sorry for ripping out your flesh so suddenly Tilie. It can keep us warmer the more we do this continuously. Just hump with me too." Inserting his head back in her thick vaginal passage until his lips can touch the inner pink flesh, he takes a small bite of the muscle and sucks out some white juices. Once his penis reaches its hardness, Tilie takes this playtime in her own paws by doing the hip thrusts herself. Even though she cannot thrust as quickly as her mate, the fullness is enough to spur her on.

As the two couples go on, their hips steadily gain acceleration on the speed of their thrusts. For Cinna and Ellie, it only takes them ten minutes to finally release their feminine juices on each other's pussies mixed with a bit of Remy's semen that filled both of their wombs dousing out their winter heat. Both mothers end up happy with each other for rest is what they ask for after this intimate bonding that both will cherish.

When it comes to Remy and Tilie, the groom had three ejaculations with the wife triggering six orgasms upon reaching the twelve minute mark of their breeding. With Tilie passing out of exhaustion that brings her to a warm sleep, Remy looks at the three bite marks he just leaves on her delicious vagina muscles. Each muscle that he ripped off and eat aided his breeding task. Just to finish his little crave, he goes for one more pussy muscle to drink a little more pecha flavored vaginal juice and slowly chew the muscle out with his tiny mouth and teeth. With Tilie's delicious muscle on his paw, he moves his head out of her big muscle. As he sees the mess in between his penis and his mate's actual vagina containing her eggs and womb, he feels like a real loving dad and king this winter. Finally, he chews the delicious muscle and immediately feels its effect on hardening his limp penis throbbing inside his mate's smaller vagina and womb. He goes for his last effort of sexual intercourse for this winter season. It may be a marathon, but life has been a great feeling of living for him.

* * *

May you readers have a hopeful new year.


End file.
